Stargate SG1 : My Version
by CSINYmanic
Summary: This is my version of what it would be like if Jack and Sam were married and had a child from the begining.
1. Children Of The Gods

**I EXTREAMLY LIKED LacytheDemonicDuck's STORY Grace CarterO'Neill SO I DECIDED TO CREATE ONE OF MY OWN.**

**Emily Joyce O'Neill is four years old at the beginning of season 1.**

* * *

Jack O'Neill sat with his four year old daughter on the roof of his cabin using his telescope to stargaze when a man in an Air Force uniform came up the ladder.

"Col. Jack O'Neill?" The Major asked.

"Retired." Jack said.

"I'm Maj. Samuels."

"Air Force?"

"Yes sir. I'm General Hammonds Executive Officer." Samuels said. "I'm under orders to bring you to see him sir.

"Never heard of him." Jack said

"He replaced General West. He says it's important. Has to do with the Stargate."

That got Jack's attention.

"If I come Major. My daughter has to come to. Nobody can watch her at the moment." Jack said.

"Very well sir."

All this time Emily Joyce O'Neill sat quietly listening to her father talk.

**SG-1**SG-1**

_In the car_

"Daddy what's a Stargate?" Emily asked.

"Something secret sweetie." Jack said.

**SG-1**SG-1**

After telling Hammond that Daniel was alive he was placed in a holding room while his daughter was being brought to him.

Kawalsky walked through the door with Emily in his arms. He handed Jack his daughter and then saluted him.

"Col. O'Neill, sir." He said

Emily giggled in her fathers arms

"I'm retired, Kawalsky. Lose the Salute." Jack said.

"Yeah Uncle Charlie, lose it." Emily said still giggling at her godfather.

Kawalsky grinned at his goddaughter and shook his former CO's free hand.

"Me and Ferretti didn't tell them anything." He said.

"I appreciate that." Jack said.

"Hey, those kids on Abydos saved my life, too."

After being debriefed by Hammond and receiving the all clear from Daniel and then being ordered back into service. Jack and the team were in the briefing room awaiting there mission brief. While Emily was being watched by an airman.

**SG-1**SG-1**

_Briefing room._

Where's Mal. Carter?" Hammond asked.

"Just arriving sir." Samuels said.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission." Hammond said.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team sir." Jack said.

"Not this mission. Sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate." Hammond said.

"Where's he transferring from?" Jack asked.

"She is transferring from the Pentagon." A female voice called from the door.

Jack looked up in shock. "Oh god." He said.

"Nice to see you too Jack. Captain Samantha Carter. Sir." Sam said saluting him.

"You two know each other?" Hammond asked.

"If you looked at her file sir you'd know how." Jack said.

Hammond looked up the file and sighed.

After the briefing O'Neill and Carter sat in Hammond's office.

"So where's Emily?" Sam asked.

"She's with an airman but Kawalsky's watching her. When'd you get here?" He asked.

"About two hours ago. I was going to stop by home after this but I didn't know you were here."

"I was called in two ID some of the aliens."

Hammond entered and sat at his desk and looked at the pair.

"So how long have you two been married?" He asked.

"Since a year before Emily was born sir." Jack said.

"The President has ordered that you two are allowed to work together. And as for your daughter, I understand that she is home schooled so she has been given presidetional permission to be on this base."

Jack and Sam both nodded and left to get ready for the mission.

**SG-1**SG-1**

_Jack's house after the mission to Abydos_

Jack walked into the living room from the kitchen holding two beers.

"Here." He said handing a beer.

"Thanks." Daniel said.

They both sat on the couch and were talking about Jack's sister and her death.

Then Sam walked into the room.

"Em is down for her nap." Sam said.

So Dr. Jackson, what was it like an Abydos?" Sam asked.

The conversation lasted into the night.

**SG-1**SG-1**

_The briefing room. _

_Hammond waiting for the teams with two hours remaining._

"Sir." Samuels said. "Two hours remaining."

"Understood. They could return after the deadline." Hammond said.

"Yes sir but we do not know if our people were compromised under dures."

"I know. But there is a little girl down in a guest room, whose waiting on her parents to come home."

**SG-1**SG-1**

Sam and Jack entered the guest quarters where Emily was sleeping.

"Em, sweetie." Jack whispered.

Emily stirred and looked at her parents." Mommy. Are you leaving again?" Emily asked.

Sam smiled and said. "No honey. I'm staying with you and Daddy."

Jack picked Emily up and walked out off the base with his wife at his side and his daughter in his arms.

**

* * *

I HAD TO CHOOSE A STORYLINE TO REPLACE CHARLIE SHOOTING HIMSELF AND DECIDED TO MAKE ONE INVOLVING HIS SISTER.**

**THE NEXT SET OF CHAPTERS WILL HAVE THREE EPISODES IN EACH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. TEW Emancipation TBD

**IN EACH CHAPTER I WILL BE WRITING SCENES WHICH COULD HAVE EMILY IN THEM OR AT THE SGC DURING SG-1 MISSIONS.**

**THERE WILL BE CHAPTERS FOR JACK AND SAM'S PAST INCLUDING THE STORY IN **_**COLD LAZARUS.**_

**THIS STORY HAS SCENES OF JACK AND SAM BUT IT WILL BE LIKE THE SCENES WITH EMILY.**

**The Enemy Within**

* * *

Jack entered the cell in which Teal'c was being held. He had with him his four year old daughter.

"Teal'c I'd like you to meet someone." Jack said getting the attention of the Jaffa.

"This is my daughter, Emily Joyce O'Neill."

"A pleasure to meet you Emily Joyce." Teal'c said. "She is the daughter of you and Captain Carter."

"Yes. She has her mother's brains and my looks." Jack said.

"I would say that she has her mother's looks." Teal'c said and Emily started giggling.

"Hey." Jack said.

**SG-1**SG-1**

"I can't believe that Uncle Charlie is gone Mommy." Emily sobbed into her mothers arms as Sam stroked Emily's hair.

She had loved her godfather and was devastated when she found out that he had died.

"Baby he will always love you even if he is not with us right now." Sam said as Jack entered to take them home.

**(A/N: I know this was short but this episode didn't leave much for Emily to be in it. This will happen in a few episodes that she can't be in.)**

**

* * *

Emancipation**

_In the Shabadai tent after Sam was dressed appropriately._

It's definitely you."Jack said referring to the dress that Sam had on.

Sam placed her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "You want to be sleeping on the couch?" She asked.

Jack grinned and shot her a smile.

"I mean you all get to go to this great party and I have to stay in this tent that smells like yak milk." Sam said. "Maybe next planet I'll have better luck."

**SG-1**SG-1**

_As SG-1 walked to the gate_

"You know that we won't get credit for this drug we won't be able to say where it came from." Daniel said.

"Damn, gonna have to cancel that Oprah interview." Jack said.

"You don't even like Oprah Jack." Sam said

"No but you do." Jack said as he picked up the pace to the gate.

"Hey! " Sam shouted as she took after her husband.

**SG-1**SG-1**

_O'Neill household_

"I still can't believe that I had to wear that stupid dress." Sam said from the kitchen preparing Emily's dinner.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it again." Jack said from the couch entertaining Emily.

"You still want to sleep on the couch?" Was Sam's response.

Jack just grinned to himself and went back to entertaining their daughter.

"What was the dress like Mom was it a beautiful dress for a princess?" Emily asked.

"No sweetie I have to say it was one of the ugliest dresses I have ever seen." Sam said.

"Dad likes it Mom. Does that mean you think that is ugly Dad?" Emily asked.

"Yes Jack, do you?" Sam asked.

"No I don't and whose side are you on Em?"

Emily giggled.

**

* * *

The Broca Divide**

After SG-1 returned from the mission and after their briefing Sam and Daniel were working on the gate with Emily sitting on the ramp with her math workbook.

"What do you think all that was with Johnson?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"Maybe he just didn't get enough sleep. Mom gets like that when she pulls an all nighter." Emily piped up.

"Hey there shorty. Back to your schoolwork." Sam said glaring at her daughter.

All them heard a thump at the briefing room window and all looked up to see the two marines falling top the ground.

Daniel instantly pulled Emily into his arms to keep her from seeing the dead men on the floor as Sam called for the medics.

**SG-1**SG-1**

_Locker room_

Jack was changing when his locker door slammed shut.

He then saw his wife standing there.

"Carter I didn't know you were in here."

Sam then grabbed Jack by the back of the neck and kissed him.

"Carter." Jack said breaking away. "Not here."

"I want you." Sam said.

"Samantha." Jack said struggling with her. "You need to see a doctor, Doctor.

**SG-1**SG-1**

_The Infirmary_

After Janet had removed blood to analyse it she had recalled Gen. Hammond to the infirmary.

"Good news General these two gentlemen and this young lady appear to be immune to the disease. As am I." Fraser said.

As Hammond sent Daniel and Teal'c back to the planet for an untouched blood sample. Emily sat outside her father's cell. After being reassured that her mother would be alright after being stabbed Dr Fraser brought Gen. Hammond into her father's cell. Emily walked to her father and as Janet gave him the sedative Jack managed to become lucid enough to speak to Emily.

"Emily....Listen...to ...Aunt...Janet...and...Your...mother......I...love...you." Jack managed out before he lost conciseness.

"Dad." Emily whispered.

**SG-1**SG-1**

Emily sat outside her Dad's cell with Teal'c awaiting to see if her father became cured.

Then there was a banging of the cell door.

As Teal'c opened the view hatch Jack said.

"Lucy I'm home."

"I am not Lucy." Teal'c said.

At this Emily began giggling. "He's OK."

"Teal'c opened the door and Emily jumped into her fathers arms.

"That stuff works. Let's get the doc." Jack said.

**

* * *

NEXT TIME:**

**THE FIRST COMMANDMENT**

**COLD LAZARUS**

**THE NOX**


End file.
